The Story of Kim Uchiha
by vbbbtrack
Summary: This is a story with some new characters in there. I LOVE KAKASHI!


I am an Anbu Ninja from the Valley of the Mist. My quest is to find out about the Sharringon of Kakashi the Copy ninja. My techniques are medical ninjitzu, taijitzu, and genjitzu. Ninjitzus are my difficulties. I can only do a few.

I am in my genjizu now spying on Kakashi. I have to follow were ever he goes. I've seen his tactics and finally know how to beat him. By keeping his sharringgon eye closed. I will disguise myself as a normal Kahona ninja. The character I will be will be Hot and Sexy of Course for the interests for Kakashi. I've even read all the Come come Paradises he's read.

While watching him train Sasuke with his Sharringgon I too use my Sharringgon to see his ninjitsu to copy... then I see the chirori! This is probably the chance I get to finish him off.  
Then I realized that I could do the same with my Sharringon!

Swoosh... "What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

I ran out of my hiding place and attack Sasuke with my chirori that I copied from him. "CHIRORI!" Crash! Drips with blood (Kakashi stopped my Chirori!) I thought of it as a threat and then used my fireball ninjitus. Kakashi still protected him with a water ball ninjitzu. Then he throws kunai and hits me in the gut with one and the other in the arm. I collapse.

"Who are you?" he asked with Sasuke shaking behind him.

"I am Uchiha Kim of the valley of the mist." I answered taking the Kunai out of me with blood dripping from my mouth.

"Why did you spy on me?" Kakashi questioned.

" I need more about your Sharringgon and to see how it worked... because I am a blood relative of Sasuke and Itachi."

"But how?" Sasuke stuttered, "I saw Itachi kill everyone." I sat there leaned back on a tree and started my story.

"On that night, I too saw Itachi massacred our kind. I just became a chonin and lost my best friends. He knocked me down I one blow, but kept me alive. He told me that I have something in him that he wanted, but I didn't know what. So…" I touch my scars on my face.

"He marked my like an animal. This is his sign that I have something he wants from me… but then he left me. He was still alive but dieing. I stood up. Coughed up blood and left Kohonna. I walked and walked and walked. My wounds reopening and me losing blood. Soon I wasn't able to move. I lay there. But someone saved me." I paused thinking of what to say next.

"And that was my sensei. He was medical ninja from the valley of mist. Even though he was teamed up with Zabuza and his friend he still stopped for me. He healed me and stood me up and brought me in as his own. Then, one night, Itachi came back and tried to attack me but… sensei stepped in front and took the blow. Itachi left and said the same thing to me. 'You have something special in you Kim, and I am going to steal it from you.' After that I went back to my sensei and tried to heal him. But he shook his head no and told me what Itachi wanted. I had the power of the Healer. Then he was gone. So I roam around figuring out my abilities and increasing my power. That is all."

While both Kakashi and Sasuke watch me stand up, Sasuke made his move on me. He too used chirori and I couldn't dodge it for my injuries. CHIRORI! Then there was silence and a bright light. I thought I was dead but the chirori only hit me in the shoulder almost exactly where my heart is. Then I looked up and saw Kakashi there with Sasuke's arm right through it.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. Sasuke in shock took out his arm. Kakashi fell into unconsciousness. I put my ear against his heart and heard an irregular heart beat. I focused all my chakara into both hand and started to treat him. I've never experienced this feeling.

I saw Sasuke there watching me and doing nothing.

"Get help you stupid dumbass! Can't you tell?" I shouted at him.

"Ok..." he said trembling with the shock he put himself into.

I kept going and going and it seemed forever. My chakara was running low and no sign of Sasuke. I started feeling weak and then soon not able to lift my head. But I will not give up for he saved my life and I intend to help him. My vision started to get blurry then I heard voices the voices of help. Then it went dark...

Mmm… what happened? Oh yeah that's right the last thing I remember is that I was…

"Good morning!" the pink hair green eyed nurse walked in.

"Good morning?" I asked confused of that someone of my enemy is saying that to me.

"So she's up!!!" a energetic, blond haired boy ran in.

"Knock it off Naruto!" the nurse yelled at the boy punching him in the face.

"Ouch! That hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. I could tell that he had a broken nose from that powerful punch that Sakura made.

"Is your name Naruto right?" I asked him. He looked at me and pointed at himself. "Yes you. Now come here and let me take a look at that." He came and sat next to me on my bed. "Now take off your forehead protector." As he took off the protector I saw something in his eyes. An orange glow that made his eyes seem like… THE KUBEI'S! I thought to myself. This kid can't be the Kubei!

My thoughts went back to normal. And continued to look at Naruto's nose. It was broken all right. When I built up my chakara to heal, the pain in my side began to grow. I continued to heal when Sakura saw I had pain in me.

"Please stop hurting yourself. I can take over what you have done." Sakura pleaded. "You don't have to do anymore. It's done." I panted out while I finished.

"Wow! Thanks a lot but I would have had Sakura-chan do it for me or that Granny Tsunade." Naruto thanked me.

"It's something I can help with." I smiled with pleasure.

The pain on my left side grew and grew until I could not sit up anymore. Sakura rushed and checked my pulse and told Naruto to go outside.

"Why Sakura? I want to see the wound!!" Naruto said annoyingly.

"Because you are a pervert like Jiraya Sensei that's why!" she announced and slammed the door on him. "Now where was I?" Sakura said cheerfully.

Sakura somewhat healed my wound. The wound was deep and was hard to heal for a medical ninja she was only the Sanin Tsunade would be able to heal it almost completely. But she would not be able to either.

"Phew! That's all I am going to do now. Now you should not be molding chakara or healing yourself or even sitting up because that wound will reopen again." Sakura ordered me as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "You should rest." Then I began to wonder where Kakashi was.

"Hey Sakura-chan… where's Kakashi I must see him." I asked blushing asking where a man was.

"Tee-hee, he is right next to you," she giggled as she went on her way to the next patient.

I turned my head to see Kakashi they're sleeping. He was breathing normal and the wound that I healed almost looked completely healed. I think I did a good job on it. Ouch! The pain on my side grew when I thought of healing him.

I started to stand up to take a look at the wound more closely.

Then to my surprise Kakashi said, "You should follow Sakura's orders you know, if she finds out you got out of bed she will go ballistic." He turned his head towards me and smiled.

Then he started to sit up when I said, "I know that but you shouldn't either."

"Sakura didn't say anything to me, I was sleeping," Kakashi pointed out. Then he stood up and started to hobble towards me. "I'll come over to show you my wound instead of you coming to me to see it." He gasped for he was in pain.

"Please don't, get back in bed," I pleaded. But it was too late he fell on his face and went unconscious.

I stood up and turned him over. He broke his nose and cheekbone. I knew because his mask was deformed on his face. I started to pull down his mask when I realized that no one has seen his face at all.

Oh well, I am a medical ninja helping my fellow ninja… hey wait he is not my fellow ninja though… I just cant help him… he is my enemy! I can't do it! Yes I can and I will! He saved my life and I have to pay him back even though I saved him for doing my part of the favor.

I took his mask off. He wasn't bad looking. I molded my chakara to heal his nose and it took a long time till it was completely healed. Then I did his cheek, which took twice as long. Soon he was completely healed and then I used my ultra strength to lift him up into bed and cover him back up. When I was done I felt very dizzy. My wound reopened again like Sakura said it would. I should get back right aw… I fell into a coma.

Sakura rushed in with the other medical ninjas to see what the ruckus was. Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw me on the floor next to Kakashi's bed. She rushed to me and saw I was in a coma. The other medical ninjas brought a stretcher to take me to the emergency room. Some more medical ninjas checked Kakashi to see what the damage was. They saw nothing but a feeling that someone healed him… another probably. They thought it was I and that was the reason that I was in a coma.

When the medical ninjas were gone. Kakashi woke up. Then he saw nothing in my bed. He panicked and went to find me. He took his crutch that they laid beside his bed and began to search for me. He hobbled over to the main desk to see where I was.

The nurse said, "Oh, she's in the emergency room 3."

"Thank you!" Kakashi said hobbling towards room 3. As he got there he saw that the light was on so he couldn't see her but he committed to himself in his room that he would see me no matter what. So he waited for many hours sitting there. _"I wish I had brought my come come paradise book with me." _He thought to himself. Then at that exact moment the light turned off and Kakashi wobbled over to the door to see me.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised by him standing there.

"I waited here so I could see Kim." He answered her question.

"Oh, ok! But you shouldn't be standing." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh I've been sitting through for four hours though." Kakashi said with enthusiasm.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"It felt kind of boring after the 4th hour so I decided to go and get my book till you came out just now." Kakashi explained to Sakura.

"Wow! You really want to see her pretty badly." Sakura concluded. "Follow me."

Kakashi limped towards the door and saw an unidentified person. It was I with a lot of wires on me.

"Kim?" Kakashi asked tearfully, "Is that you?"

"She can't hear you. She's in a coma we can't break it so far. She has to get out herself." Sakura told Kakashi the details to her coma. He was surprised that she healed his injuries in that condition to even make her condition even worse.

"Thank you." Kakashi thanked me even though I was in a coma. "Can I have a minute with her. Please." Kakashi asked.

"Certainly." Sakura said leaving it all up to Kakashi.

As everyone left, Kakashi tried to wake me up my moving me, talking to me, even reading his Come Come Paradise aloud to me. Nothing worked.

"I didn't want to do this but I will have to." Kakashi sighed. Then he pulled down his mask. It still didn't work. "Boy you're a tricky one." Kakashi mumbled. "I have to do the next step."

He lifted my head up next to his, even though I don't know this till after. Our shoulders met. Out heads met. Then out lips met. He was kissing me! I slowly opened my eyes to see Kakashi's. This feeling felt so wonderful, I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and he started to wrap is arms around my back. We kissed for a long time. In till…

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! I heard you woke up. What are you…" Naruto stopped watching us kiss. "Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked feeling very scared and stupefied to know what will happen next. Kakashi lifted his mask back up and turned towards Naruto.

"Well hello Naruto! Glad to see you!" he said grinning evilly. "Now you will pay by doing strict training everyday till we both recover… which could be a long time."

"Kakashi-san… I think that is a little harsh don't you think…" I asked him politely.

"Ok then 5 whole months he will be strictly trained. He likes training you know." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Oh… ok then its settled lets start!" I said.

The next few weeks went by and Kakashi visited me everyday. And also Naruto, he always took me to the ramen house, as he was a told and other thing for me. Kakashi got out before I did, even though I had treatment done to me every two hours. My wound was getting better, but it had a long way to go.

I finally got out of the hospital! I was so excited! But I finally realized that Kohonna was my true home. I was walking out of the hospital towards Tsunade-sama's office when Kakashi surprised me. Then he started tickling me.

"Hee, hee, Kakashi, ha, ha, STOP IT!" I begged.

"Say Uncle." Kakashi teased.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" I yelled still laughing. Then Kakashi stopped and asked me where I was going.

"I'm going to Hokage-sama's office to see if I can change my fore head protector. I realized that kohonna was my true home when I got out of the hospital." I answered him.

"That's going to be difficult to do Kim. It takes a long time to change from one country to the next… but I think she would change her mind when she sees that you are an Uchiha." He said.

"Your right! Let's Go!" I said dragging him along.

We were right at the door, when Tsunade-sama was rushing to the hospital.

"Hokage-sama," I asked, "what's going on?"

"There was a big fight last night and many got injured," she started, "we need all the help we can get!"

I wondered for a moment if I could help, then I would be able to be a part of the village again.

"I'll come with you." I said with out questions.

"But Kim, you just got out of the hospital." kakashi said concerned for my health.

"No, I will help." I said running towards the hospital.

I ran seeing kakashi staring, watching me go and save many friends that I will meet. But I continued on. When I finally got there, there were guards.

"No outsiders can enter the building," said one.

"No one must enter but medical ninjas and the injured," said the other.

"But I am a medical ninja and I am not a foreigner!" I argued.

"Your forehead protector says you're from the valley of the mist." The first guard said. So I turned around used my genjitzu to change their mind then activated my sharringon. Putting them in a dark genjitsu. They screamed and I stopped my genjitsu.

"How about Now?" I asked them.

"Oh I'm sorry miss Uchiha. We under estimated you." Said the first guard.

"What he said." Said the second guard. They both bowed to me and let me through.

It was a nightmare in the hospital. The injured ninjas were everywhere. The Nurses moved about and doctors operating on the ninjas. I stopped a cart going to the operating room and started to use my medical ninjitsus. It took me a lot less time then I thought I would. Guess I was getting stronger.

"Take him into the recovery room. And give me another patient." I shouted above the noises.

The next one was difficult. He was about to die. But I knew I would do my best I increased my chakara, but not too much to hurt him. Then I began to heal. These wounds took a long time. My chakara is almost gone. I need help.

"Need a Hand?"

I turned around and it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here? I thought you had to be injured or be a medical ninja." I asked him.

"I am injured." He said. And showed me his finger. It had a paper cut! I laughed so hard that I lost my concentration. I realized this and then focused my attention to the ninja. Kakashi looked at the ninja and sighed.

"What?" I asked him.

"His name is Rock Lee. He only knows taijitsu. He cannot do ninjitsu or genjitsu." Kakashi said with a frown looking at his left leg.

I pondered for a moment because he looked at it like it would be worse than it looked. But I continued my work. Then he was saved.

"Your next patient Kim-kun," said one of the nurses. I was so happy that someone acknowledged me as her friend. This time I knew who the patient was. it was Naruto-kun.

"what happened?" I questioned with shock.

"Itachi…"said the nurse. That word said enough to me already. I knew he did something bad to him. Soon I found out that most of his ribs were broken and his back was broken too. He also had some kind of damage to his right arm.

"I need all the help I can get here!" I shouted, "This is very serious."

I was very surprised to hear that Tsunade-sama was coming. So I set off to work. My chakara was very low. Soon I was on my knees.

"let me help… use my chakara." Kakashi said holding out his hands. I just smiled and told him what to do.

We were almost done with Naruto's back when I felt Tsunade-sama's presence. But I continued. Soon he was done and Kakashi and I were completely out of strength to even stand. I sat down on one of the beds.

"Tsunade you can come out now." I called out to her.

"very well done Kim… you did a wonderful job in this big task, you risked your life in saving another." Tsunade-sama said to me smiling, "I can change your sign for good."

"thank you" I whispered and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Kakashi there laying there beside me. It felt kind of weird because that is the first time I slept with a man.

I got up and went over to Tsunade-sama's office and became a Kohonna ninja again.

Tsunade didn't know what team I was on. I just hoped that it wasn't with little kids.

I needed to find a house that I could stay in. then my dream came true. I found a cozy little house on for sale that was just my style. I walked in and found a little old woman packing her things.

"excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if I could buy this house?" I asked. She turned around gave me a glare and then a smile.

"come on in girl I'll give it to you for free. I don't need the money." The old woman gestured. I couldn't say no.

"thank you. May I ask what your name might be?" I asked.

"you need not of my name but where I go next. I am going to the valley of the mist to see my grandson's grave. He was a medical ninja of all the land." She said leaving. I knew exactly who she was with that information.

I gathered up my stuff and made myself comfortable with the little things I have. Then I went to the market and got a bunch of things I needed. Then I decided to take a gander around town.

I was strolling along the training grounds and found a little girl training. I walked a little closer and found that she was hurting herself. Blood was coming from her fists and she wouldn't stop.

I ran up to her and stopped her, put her in a genjitsu and took her home.

I cleaned her up and healed her fists and laid her down on my bed. She looked very peaceful in her sleep. I took her out of my genjitsu and she saw that she wasn't where she thought she was.

"Where am I? How did I get Here? Who are YOU!?" she burst into tears and comforted her by explaining.

"I'm Uchiha Kim and your in my home. I just became a ninja to this Kohonna," I explained, "I want you to calm down and explain to me why you were pushing yourself so hard. Was it a family issue or school, please tell me so I can tell your parents."

She cried even harder. Then she explained to me that this was her house and that her parents were killed at last nights massacre. She said that she wasn't strong enough to save them.

"no, no you are still too young to do that kind of responsibility." I tried to explain. But she was too suborned in her own thoughts.

"I want to be stronger than that man that saved me." She said clutching her fists. I touched her hand and she relaxed a little.

"First I want to name, then describe what happened that night." I said looking straight into her teary eyes giving her a cup of tea. She took a sip of the tea then places it down on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and then began saying,

"My name is Miri. And this is how it happened. My mom and dad were tucking me into bed when we heard a high pitch scream. We all ran out to see what was going on…" she paused for a moment, "then it happened my parents were killed and I couldn't do anything!" She began to bawl out into my shoulder.


End file.
